


Just Another Day In the Fleet

by Ally_I_Holmes



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, How is that not a tag, Jim Kirk's pov, Jim loves his husband, M/M, Slice of Life, Space Husbands, The whole bridge crew is here but they don't speak so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_I_Holmes/pseuds/Ally_I_Holmes
Summary: The Enterprise is finally on a simple mission and the crew has time to relax, even during their shifts, and Jim lets his mind run on happy thoughts





	Just Another Day In the Fleet

“Captain’s log, stardate 3752.4. We are in deep space, in a cartographic mission for the Federation. It’s been almost a month since the last major discovery, a small asteroid near the orbit of a known but deserted class M planet. By now even the scientific team has concluded the study of the samples and the crew is enjoying the deserved rest this mission promised. As for me…” 

Jim moved again on the chair, uncomfortable. It seemed like it was one of those days when every single movement sent daggers in his back muscles. He tried crossing his legs, moving his weight on one armrest, with no results. He sighed. The clock on the elm reminded him that it was barely 1000, not even in the second half of Alpha shift. To prove that Uhura, ever the morning person, was humming softly from her position, while Chekhov was still half asleep at the navigation station, having already planned the path for the next days at this point. He sighed again, leaning back in the chair. From somewhere on his right, but also directly in his mind, came a slightly worried _uhm_ . Taking the padd Rand was handing him – some explosion report from engineering, he had to talk with Scotty again – he sent back his lack of comfort and a touch of boredom. He received warmth from the bond, the softness of their bed and the spicy smell of Vulcan tea. Home. He smiled. He would never tire of the feeling of his bondmate’s mind touching his, especially since he learned to control how much he shared. It had been weird in the beginning, the lack of privacy in his own mind. As part of a psi-null race he had to get used to the presence, before starting to put his shields in place. Now his husband could sense only his general wellbeing, little more than what he could see on his face. At this point he looked forward to those lazy evenings when they would meld and travel through the events of the week in the other’s mind. Spock’s consciousness was calm as his exterior, but softer, cosier. It felt like being hugged or wrapped in a blanket. It was the sky and the sea and the desert in a summer night. Every time he waxed poetic on his mind, Spock smiled in that way where his lips didn’t actually move, but his eyes crinkled and melt. He often reminded him that his mind was, quite literally, a hot mess: flowing thoughts went around with little control, producing something akin to a hot breeze, warming like Earth’s sun, bright like a supernova. His Vulcan was way more poetic than he let on, which made his bickering with Bones even more hilarious. Jim tested Spock’s mind to see if he was occupied and then sent his way the memories of the last time he was in sickbay. A couple of minutes passed before he heard familiar footsteps approaching. He turned his chair slightly, looking up to his First Officer with a smile. 

“Should I remind you that I do not find my disagreements with Dr McCoy as enjoyable as you think I do?” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I heard it often enough already, and of course Vulcans never lie!” with that Jim stood “Since you’re already here, take the conn, Mr Spock, I have to speak with Scotty.” 

Sending one last flood of love he stepped into the turbolift, still in time to hear giggles and Spock’s voice asking Sulu to _behave in a more professional manner_

Jim smiled. Another day on the USS Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jim and I love writing Jim and I really hope I made him justice. 
> 
> Every comment is a good comment, but this is my first work on Ao3 and my first time posting in English, so please be kind to me.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Liz (LiveLoveDoritos here and @lizard-15 on tumblr) because of her constant emotional support (also go read her stuff if you like angst she's great).
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandoms hmu at @that-crossroad-demon on tumblr!


End file.
